Gravity Falls Ultima
by ChronoBaron
Summary: After 2 years Dipper and Mabel finally return the Gravity Falls, it is in this summer that Dipper will realize his destiny. An epic WenDip adventure story
1. Hello Hello

Wendy Corduroy sat upon her usual position in the Mystery Shack in her usual way. Her muddy boots were propped up on the counter and her face was buried in the latest Indie Rock magazine. Wendy had not changed much in the last two years, she guessed she had went through the growing stage faster than most people. She still wore the same ensemble she has worn for all this time, she wasn't really much for the whole "new look" business, she was fine with just this.

Soos was near her sweeping the floor, a job once owned by Dipper. Soos had not changed much as well, the only real difference is that he was now sporting a full on beard, it just kinda happened and he decided to go with it. Soos bored with the quiet attempted to drum up conversation.

"What's up Wendy dude," he said.

"Nothing much Soos, nothing much," she responded.

Soos looked towards the stairs to the room where two young twelve-year olds once stayed. He gave a small smile as the image of the two appeared in his head.

"You know, I am always expecting Dipper and Mabel to come down those stairs any minute."

Unbeknownst to Soos, Wendy cringed at the mentioning of the twins, but quickly reigned it back so it would stay unnoticed. She never showed it, but she missed Dipper and Mabel greatly, she remembered when they left that they said they had no idea when they would be back. A notion that made her sad. During that one summer she had become very fond of them, Dipper with his fascination of mystery and adventure, and Mabel with her quirky personality and bountiful amounts of hand-made sweaters, and the fact that she might not see them in person for a while(the talked on the phone every now and then) hurt her.

"You and me both," she said in the calmest way she could.

Soos, his conversation need filled, went back to sweeping quietly. Wendy returned to her magazine.

A couple of minutes later the sound of the door opening could be heard.

"Bathrooms in the back," Wendy said, "It's the only reason people come here now a days," she said under he breath.

"Haha that's the kinda greeting you give after two years," A familiar voice said, but slightly deeper than usual.

Wendy raised her head from her magazine with a puzzled expression she looked to Soos, the man-child wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen. She then turned to the owner of the voice and gasped at who it was.

It was the fourteen year old form of Dipper Pines.


	2. Birth Name

It took Wendy a moment to react, she was utter shock. She and Soos just spoke about the twins and then lo and behold one of them was standing at the door. Not wasting any more time, Wendy hopped over the counter and pulled Dipper into a bear hug.

"Holy crap Dipper I can't believe you're here!" she said as she held him tight.

"It's great to see you too Wendy," Dipper said, his cheeks rosy red with the feeling of his crushes' body against him.

"Little dude, it is wonderful to see you again, though I guess I should be saying big dude," Soos said with a light chuckle.

Wendy agreed as she pulled back to get a good a look at him. Since there last meeting Dipper had a heck of growth spurt, he was now only a head shorter than her. Steeping back more she began to eye over the now teenaged Dipper. Graduating from shorts, Dipper now sported dark grey cargo pants. The rest of his ensemble was pretty much the same, all down to his trademark pine-tree, but the one thing about him that did truly change was his face.

Once Wendy toke a real good look at it she was instantly drawn into it. In just two years a good amount of baby fat had disappeared from his face and it was beginning to shape and contour into the face of an adult, his cheeks loosing it's squishy look and starting to hollow out, his jaw becoming prominent and defined. He still possessed a bit of boyish charm, but she could clearly see the man he would grow to be.

"Uhhh Wendy, you...okay," Dipper said wondering why she suddenly got so quiet.

At his words Wendy was snapped out of her self-induced trance, attempting to find words.

"Wha...uh...yeah fine just...a little tired yeah," Wendy spoke sheepishly.

From behind she could the stifled laughter of Soos as she mentally kicked herself.

_"Smooth Wendy, smooth," _she thought.

Wishing to forget that moment, she began to think of another conversation topic when she realized there was no sign of Mabel.

"Where's Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" a loud, but again familiar voice rang out.

In the doorway stood a bright and smiling fourteen year-old Mabel. She flashed a large braceless smile and strided in. Mabel, much like Dipper, still maintained the clothing she had worn two years ago. She wore her shooting star sweater and purple skirt modified to fit her height which was a couple of inches shorter than Dipper. Once again, much like Dipper, her face was the main attraction which had become more womanly and mature, but based on her entrance, there wasn't a lot of mental maturity.

"Mabel, it is so great to see you," Wendy said while giving Mabel a hug.

Mabel happily returned the hug, and once they broke apart she ran up to Soos and gave him a hug as well.

Finally awoken from his nap because the racket, the one and only "Man of Mystery" Stan Pines marched to the shop floor in nothing but his boxers and a tank-top. It seemed that the pines family shared the same aging traits. Stan's facial appearance was his only two year difference, more wrinkles had appeared on his face and his expression had hardened more.

"What in the dead hell is all the noise abou-Dipper, Mabel!" Stan said with a shocked yet happy expression.

"Grunkle Stan!" the twins shouted in unison as the ran to hug him.

"How's it going kids, man have you two grown, I didn't know you where coming," Stan said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, did we surprise you did we did we," Mabel chimed in.

"Sure did kids," Stan spoke.

"Man this is great, I got my free summer labor-I mean my two favorite kids back, let's have a party!"

Everyone in the room cheered in agreement and the impromptu party began. Stan closed up shop(I know right) and a fest of food and general horseplay went on for hours.

Later that night

Wendy stretched and walked into the shop floor, content and happy with the night's festivities. She saw Mabel on a stool working on a new sweater, this one was gold-colored. She made a note to ask about it later, but for now she wanted to know the location of a certain other Pines.

"Yo Mabes where's Dipper?" she asked.

Not breaking focus what so ever, Mabel simply pointed to the ceiling, but Wendy fully understood which she meant. Thanking Mabel, Wendy went to the hidden ladder leading to the roof of the Mystery Shack which would lead to her secret area, an area she shares with Dipper and Mabel. When she arrived at the spot she saw a sight she had rarely seen.

Dipper was sitting upon the chair she had brought up there, his head to the sky. The shocking thing was that he had removed his hat. In all the time she had known Dipper, he had rarely ever removed his hat. The reason being his birthmark of The Big Dipper on his forehead. He told her once how embarrassed he was of it and how he made every attempt at hiding it, so to see him freely showing his mark was a great surprise.

She hadn't noticed because of his hat, but with it off she could clearly see the Dipper's hair had grown a bit, reaching the bottom of his neck. It danced about in the cool night breeze. Moving from his hair to his face she was once again entranced by his visage which was illuminated by the moonlight. She had to admit, he was handsome. Snapping herself out, she then looked at what he was looking at.

It was The Big Dipper. As she stared at his nick-name sake, a thought came into her head and hit her like a ton of bricks. She proceeded to walk and sit beside Dipper with a wide-eyed expression.

"Hey Dipper," Wendy said lightly

"Oh! Hey Wendy what's up," Dipper said as he quickly placed his hat back on his head.

"I just realized something," Wendy said.

Dipper executed a "go on" motion with his hand.

"I have known you for two years, and yet I don't know your real name," Wendy said

Dipper's face became beet red and he lowered his head so his hat would cover his eyes.

"Because...I never told you," Dipper said quietly.

"Why haven't you."

"...It's...really weird."

Wendy laughed a bit. "Oh come on it can't be that weird."

"Yes it is, you would never guess what is, not in a million years," Dipper said still filled with embarrassment.

"Hmmmmmm, I do love a challenge. Lets see...Alfred,"

"No."

"Toby..."

"No."

"Keith."

"No!"

"Bill, Ted, Lars, Ulrich, Tom, Dick, Harry, Roderick."

"NO! Could you please stop." Dipper said

"Dude, why the hell won't you tell me...don't you trust me," Wendy said.

She could see by the look on his face that she had just won. She gave a little smirk and congratulated herself on her little persuasion move. Dipper closed his eyes, breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He then opened his eyes and turned to Wendy.

"Okay, I'll tell you, only you got it, this does not leave these spot," Dipper said.

Wendy excitedly nodded her head.

"Alright, My name is...my name is-"

Dipper struggled to get the words out his mouth, but finally, he found the strength to speak his birth name.

"...Saptarishi."


	3. Moonlight Moment

Author Note:Sorry that this one took longer than the others, hope you enjoy:)

"...So your parents do hate you," Wendy stated

For what felt like the millionth time, Dipper let out a sigh.

"No, just let me explain," Dipper said and then paused to take a breath.

"So first off, my parents are huge astronomy nuts. Now you see the Big Dipper, in Hindu Astronomy it is known as Saptarishi Mandel which translates into "Collection of the Seven Great Sages". These Sages, or "Rishis" as they are called, were these great mythical beings, each being belonging to a certain star on the Big Dipper. Now my parents, being big on astronomy, had a field day when they saw my birthmark. They actually believe that I am somehow the physical incarnation of the seven sages, so they thought that Saptarishi was the only fitting name for me. I can't even begin to count the amount of times I have been told the "destined for great things" speech by my parents. They believe without a doubt that one day I will become some incredible sage, I don't see it," Dipper finished and lied back on the reclining chair.

It took Wendy a long amount of time to process this new information, her brain going in circles as she stared at Dipper and his nick-name sake. Finally she fixed her stare solely on Dipper. His eyes were closed and his legs crossed right over left, his right foot bouncing slowly to an imaginary beat. Even though his eyes were closed she could still feel a strong stare behind his eye-lids. A light smile formed on her lips.

"I can see it," Wendy said

Dipper opened his eyes and turned to Wendy with a confused expression.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"The whole mystic thing, I can see it," Wendy said.

"Wendy that's a terrible joke."

"Seriously man hear me out, it's my turn to talk, I never thought I would actually say this," Wendy said, muttering the last part under her breath.

"Haaa...were to start...I guess the beginning. When I first meet you, I automatically assumed you to be some dorky 12-year-old, nothing special, but I was wrong. The events at Dusk2Dawn showed me that, I started...paying more attention to you...haha..um yeah. I would be sitting around the shop and I would sometimes look at you when you were by yourself doing your own thing, and when I did, I noticed something. Whether you were working, not working, reading, not reading or just sitting around, something would be different about you. I...I...I'm not sure how to put...you...uhh...haa...you just had this air about you, some kind of aura or presence. It made me feel like there was more to you then I could ever know. I'm not saying that you're gonna be flying in the air and shooting giant-ass lasers like a wizard, but there's something definitely...special about you," Wendy finished taking a couple shaky breaths.

She turned to Dipper to say something but was stopped in her tracks by the completely shocked look on his face, from him to hear those kinds of words from his secret crush was the last thing he would have ever expected.

_"Special, she thinks I'm special."_

Wendy scratched the back of her head in an awkward fashion.

"That was a little weird wasn't it, ahhhh I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that," Wendy said

"NO! It's fine. I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked to hear you say all of that. It's not weird at all, that was really...amazing," Dipper said trying desperately to fight back the blush he knew was coming.

With those simple string of words, Wendy's embarrassment was washed away and she began to feel comfortable in her own skin again.

"Good, I'm glad," Wendy said smiling

The two then sat for a while in mutual silence simply enjoying others company. Dipper looked at Wendy, really looked at her, and in the moment it all came into place. Something that had alluded him was finally in his grasp, he had reached in understanding, a wonderful understanding.

"It's been great dude, but I gotta go, my Dad wants me back soon, so later," Wendy said as she turned around to leave.

"Saptarishi...Sap-tar-rishi...nah, I'll just stick with Dipper,"

"Please do." Dipper said.

Before she left Wendy turned around one more time.

"Oh and Dipper, I'm really glad your back, I mean it," Wendy said.

Dipper turned and smiled.

"It's good to be back, bye Wendy."

After Wendy left, Dipper stayed there for a couple more minutes, smiling to himself at his new understanding. He then stood up and went to his room.

As Dipper went in his bedroom, Mabel was already there lounging about in her own bed. She sat up as he walked in and waved to him.

"There you are bro, where have you been?" Mabel asked.

"Talking with Wendy," Dipper responded.

Mabel promptly made cooing noises and kissy faces at this earning a laugh from Dipper.

"Soooo, what were you talking about?" Mabel asked with excitement.

"You'll never believe it, but I told Wendy my real name," Dipper told Mabel.

"HOLY MOLY ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yeah I am. Before you start asking more questions, it went great, better than I thought it would, cause it helped me realize something," Dipper said a blush forming on his face.

"Well come out with it," Mabel said inching closer and closer to her brother.

Dipper titled his head to the ceiling as his smile grew wider and his blush became deeper.

"I can now say, without a shadow of a doubt, that with all my heart, I love Wendy."


	4. Dipper Version 2

Author Note: Sorry for the unintentional hiatus, hope you all enjoy:)

Dipper awoke feeling amazing, he felt better than he had ever felt in his entire life. In this instant every thing felt right. The sun came in the room and he bathed in its gentle rays. He had never been more relaxed.

"You know, I think I'm gonna sleep in today," Dipper said as he turned on his side, closed his eyes and let sleep take him once again.

A couple of hours later he awoke once again and decided now was a good time to get up. He rose from his bed and got ready for the day ahead. Stepping in the shower, Dipper took as much time as he could, enjoying the feeling of the water landing upon his body. When he was satisfied he stepped out of the shower, got dressed and went down stairs. Reaching the store floor he spotted Wendy in her usual spot dealing with a customer. As he watched her his chest was filled with an incredible warmth. He made notice of every beautiful detail of her, her long hair that flowed like an untamable flame. Her eyes, that were of the deepest emerald. Her skin, pale and perfect like a porcelain doll. The warmth that was once in his chest now begin the spread to his entire body. It held his hand, massaged his feet and pulsed in his brain. Dipper walked up to Wendy to take his place next to her as she finished with the customer.

_It's funny, I used to get so nervous the closer I got to Wendy. It was always so difficult. My heart would go nuts, my breath would get caught in my throat, and I'd blush out of control. But now, I feel none of that. I feel so calm, so peaceful. Walking to her side is the most natural thing in the world._

Wendy watched Dipper as he took his usual spot next to her, taking note of the happy expression on his face. She couldn't recall a time when he was ever this happy before.

"You're looking chipper today, what's up?" Wendy said

"Oh nothing, today's just a good day is all," Dipper replied with a soft, gentle smile.

The moment Wendy looked into his eyes, she saw it. The part of him she only saw on rare occasions, the part of him that stirred something in her she hadn't yet realized.

"So it is," she said lightly.

Dipper and Wendy continued to converse, Dipper placing his full attention on his love. Wendy on the other hand, her mind was still trying to comprehend the young man standing before her. Those times when Wendy would see this part of him it would be faint, a tiny spark in his eyes, but know it was full glow. This strange essence was all around him as if since last night he had mastered it and was now bringing out for the world to see.

Just then a faint noise was heard outside and it seemed to be getting closer. Dipper and Wendy turned to listen to it.

_Wendy_

_Wendy Wendy Wendy girl_

_Ohhh Wendy_

Dipper knew the owner of the scraggly voice instantaneously. He twisted to face Wendy with a face of complete disbelief in his eyes.

"No."

"Yeah."

No no."

"Yes yes,"

As the singer's voice reached its peak, said singer burst through the door. This singer was none other than Robbie, Wendy's emo ex-boyfriend. Two years ago he attempted to permanently win her over via brain washing music, a plan Dipper was able to put a stop to.

Robbie walked up to counter and leaned over pulling the best pretty boy expression he could muster, which wasn't much. Being closer Dipper was able to get a good look at him and immediately wished he didn't. By some divine feat Robbie had gotten paler and greaser since he last saw him. Dipper also took notice of the dark circles around his eyes hinting at a lack of sleep, most likely voluntary.

"Robbie for the last time, you're not welcome here," Wendy said with pure venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh baby, you wound me. I mean come on it's been two years, a normal person would have forgiven by now," Robbie said still saving face.

"A normal person wouldn't have brain washed someone,"

Dipper continued to silently watch the exchange between the two , all the while a silent rage builded within him. He just can't believe that even after two years he is still trying. What made it worse is that he actually believed he had a chance, he could see it in his eyes, they were filled with a sick confidence.

The fury built even more.

He had no idea he could feel this level of anger.

Dipper felt like his mind held a revolver, and with each of Robbie's gross remarks and refusal to leave, he felt his mind pull the hammer back a little more.

"Jesus Wendy! How many times do have to say I'm sorry,"

"You could spend an eternity apologizing and still wouldn't be enough. Now for the last time leave. You've come in here every week for the past year harassing me and I can't take it anymore, I really might call the cops this time."

_A whole year...every week...she's put up with...this...for a year_

The hammer was pulled back even more.

"Babe you know that's a bluff, it's also a bluff that you hate me. You know deep down inside, you still love me. How could I ever forgot all the times you..screamed it...to me."

_Bastard_

The hammer was pulled all the way back, all that was needed was to pull the trigger, just one more reason, one good reason. Dipper turned to look and Wendy. Wendy held a tough face, but one look into her eyes and one would know it was a facade. She was weak, she was scared, she was hurt, she was breaking.

That was it.

One good reason.

The trigger was pulled.

Dipper slowly rose from his stool and walked around the counter to face Robbie.

For the first time Robbie noticed Dipper's presence.

"Holy crap, Dipsticks here. Still as dorky as ever a see,"

Dipper didn't respond, his head hung low, his hat covered his eyes.

"Hey I'm talking to you shrimp, be polite and look me in the eyes."

As Robbie reached for Dipper's hat, Dipper, with inhuman speed, snatched Robbie's wrist and placed it into a vice-like grip. Dipper raised his head to show a pair of eyes that held nothing but murder in them.

"**Leave. Now.**"

Robbie was momentarily stunned but quickly snapped to his senses and attempted to pull out of Dipper's grasp, only to find that he couldn't escape.

_What the fuck_

Robbie continued to struggle in his grip. When he was pulling his hardest, Dipper let go and watched as Robbie fell back on to the ground. Robbie rubbed his wrist, shocked and a bit amazed at the display of power.

"First Wendy now you, you know I am a human being and I am allowed to do what I want," Robbie said as he stood up.

"**And as a human being you should know that is only within the rules that you can do as you please. You being here is not within the rules,**" Dipper said, his voice still drenched in a quiet fury.

"You little shit! Like you're the one to make the rules!" Robbie yelled as he raised his fist at Dipper, but quickly remembered Wendy's view on fighting.

_Can't fuck up now, but I sooo want to get the kid. Got to be something I can do. I could get him when he's alone, no I tried that, didn't work out to well. I need something bigger, while still saving face. Dammit Robbie think...wait. He said me being here is against the rules, how about I change them._

Robbie lowered his fist and cleared his throat.

"I won't fight you, Wendy hates fighting, and I don't want to disappoint her, but I am not leaving things as the are. So I propose this. We settle this as gentleman."

"**There's no way this is coming out your mouth.**"

"Give me some credit, anyway what I propose is this, a challenge of my choosing-

"**You expect me to go with this 90's bad guy shit?"**

_So he does swear_

"Let me finish. If you win this challenge, I will abide by the rules and stay away from the shop and Wendy. If I win, that rule goes out the window forever," Robbie finished.

"**You expect me to believe that you will keep your end of the bargain?**"

_You're not gonna win so I don't have to worry about that_

"Of course," Robbie said with a devilish grin.

Dipper closed his eyes and begin to ponder. Even though his eyes were closed, one could still feel the murderous intent brimming off him. Wendy begin to protest but was quickly silenced by a strong wave of Dipper's hand. Dipper continued to think if he should really do this or not. The whole thing was more sketchy than an artist's notebook, but what could he do, the only thing to do was to learn more. Dipper eyes shot open, the rage less visible but still there.

"What's the challenge you're thinking of? Dipper asked.

"Simple, a sing-off. Let's say in two weeks we hold an event here were you and me duke it out with our voices, the best voice wins."

Suddenly Grunkle Stan burst from then door Mable in tow.

"I'm all for it! Think of the revenue." Grunkle Stan said with stars in his eyes.

"Grunkle Stan you're not supposed to burst in while eavesdropping-I mean conveniently walking by," Mable said.

"You hear that kid, approved by the shop owner. All that's left is your approval."

Once again Dipper shut his eyes, the room was filled with silent anticipation. Wendy was utterly stunned at how this scene had played, more stunned at the fact that Dipper was really thinking about taking Robbie's challenge, but at the same time she felt strangely happy to see him defending her like this, she should put a stop to this, but she wanted see how far he would go for her, why was she so interested. She didn't understand.

"I'll do it," Dipper said

"I knew you would see reason, I'll get out of your hair for now, let you prepare, later Babe," Robbie said as he walked out, making sure to shut door loudly as he left. Dipper let out a large breath and laid himself down on the floor, not caring for the stares he was getting.

"Sorry about that Wendy, things got a little tense there for a second," Dipper said.

It's alright. I was honestly about to punch him myself," Wendy tiredly replied.

Dipper stood up and placed a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder, making a small rubbing motion with his thumb.

"Are you alright?" Dipper asked in a soft caring voice.

Wendy reached up and grabbed his hand, returning the same thumb rubbing gesture.

"I'm okay Dipper, thank you. If you weren't here..." Wendy said as her expression became more downcast.

"But I am here."

Wendy looked up to see Dipper's warm gentle smile and eyes that had all the care in the world for her. She felt a strange feeling in her chest but didn't really know what it was, all she knew now is that she wouldn't mind looking at Dipper's gentle smile for an extended period of time.

"Hate to break up the tender moment here, but Bro, you just accepted a challenge to a Sing-Off. That's kinda a problem seeing as gee I don't know...oh yeah, YOU CAN'T SING!" Mable said while making many hand gestures to somehow prove her point.

As Mable said this, Wendy watched as Dipper turned toward her and gave her a strong, confident smile. Once again she felt his sense of self make a shift. Once again he was surrounded by the mystical essence that commanded attention.

_What is going with Dipper, he's like a completely new person_,_ he's never been like this before. It's not a bad change but still._

"A lot can change in two years Mabel," Dipper said as he also exited the mystery shack giving Mabel an encouraging pat along the way.

_What happened in those two years Dipper._

Later in the day.

Wendy left the shack finally after getting through with work, drained from the days events. All she could think of was going home and throwing herself on to her bed. Walking along the path she noticed in the distance Dipper under a tree with a book in his hands. Getting closer she noticed that it was a song book.

_So that's what he's been up too._

Wendy placed herself next to Dipper, giving a quick hello to make her presence known, Dipper returned the gesture. Wendy watched as he scanned all the songs the book had to offer, his face stuck an infinite contemplation.

_He always give 110%, it's one of the great things about him hehe, but stil..._

"You're very adamant about this, much more than you usually are about things," Wendy commented.

"Yeah I believe so," Dipper responded.

"Why."

Dipper removed his eyes from the book and looked into Wendy's eyes.

"Because you're involved."

Wendy wasn't sure how to respond to that, that could honestly mean anything. Unknown to herself, a light blush had appeared on her face. Desperately wanting to not look weird, Wendy tried as hard as she could to form a response.

"Y-Y-You wanna..wanna...e-extrapolate on that," She manage to eek out.

"Haha, haaa. Wendy, your my best friend, and there is nothing I enjoy more than spending time with you, but every time I try to he gets in the way and ruins everything. I thought that after two years it would be different, but no, he's was still here. I saw how much it hurt you, and couldn't stand to see you hurt, I care about you too much. I just started acting and went with it.

Wendy was now aware of the blush on her face.

"I'm really your best friend, what about your other friends?" Wendy asked.

"Don't have any other friends. You're not just my best friend but my only friend, but even if I had other friends, you would still be my best friend, always and forever. That;s why I care so much so about this, because I care so much about you," Dipper responded.

Wendy was _really_ aware of the blush on her face. She also felt the strange feeling in her heart again, it was stronger than before, but she still couldn't understand what it was. What she did understand was that it was making her very uncomfortable. Wendy decided it was a great time to leave.

"Weeeeeeeell I should...uh let you get to uh...to uh...the thing you're doing yeah..kay bye,"

Dipper waved Wendy off, giving another one of his gentle and warm smiles.

_THUMP_

_...Did I just...thump?_

Wendy quickly dismissed the thought and began walking back home, at a fast rate it is worth mentioning.

Dipper watched Wendy for a long as he possibly could, letting out a long sigh when he felt it was safe.

"Wendy, you move me. More than you know."

Dipper expression suddenly grew darker. Looking down at his chest, he traced a diagonal line from his right collarbone down to just below his left rib cage.

"More than anyone knows."

Author Note: So what did you think about this chapter, let me know, constructive criticism is welcome


	5. Full Circle

Author Note: I am quite proud of this one. The song used is called Forever by Siah from the incredible indie horror game "The Cat Lady"

Two weeks passed by just like that. Not much happened in that time. It was if the Earth knew of the events that would soon unfold and decided to give a respite to everyone.

The calm before the storm.

Wendy barely saw Dipper in that time, and if she did, it was only for a brief instant, a quick wave and he was gone. It was fine by her, she did enjoy spending time with him, but he had to get ready and she understood that. Not so much at first though. In the beginning she was still very flabbergasted at the whole situation. She felt like she was in a bad sitcom episode, but with a place like Gravity Falls, you got to adjust quick or you're done.

So she did.

The only thing bothering her now was her view on her young friend, ever since his little spiel under the tree Wendy felt something in her chest every time he crossed her mind, something she can't describe.

_ No, that's a lie._

The truth of the matter is that part og her knew full well what she was feeling. His words combined with his growth, topped off with a loving smile, and you got a recipe for you know what. She just wasn't ready to accept that truth. She wasn't ready to notice the revolution in her heart. She constantly tried to reassure herself when these thoughts came. The age-old phrase of "This is _ where talking about" often being used.

_ He probably just sees me as big sister anyway._

Deep, deep in her subconscious, far from where understanding can register. She knew that this was a lie as well.

Wendy once again pushed the thought away as she arrived to the makeshift stage for the event. Soos pulled a lot of all nighters to make the stage, so it's kinda a mystery why it's so average looking. Wendy remembered the time when he viciously pimped out the mystery cart. She assumed it would be something like that, not something this simple. She wasn't complaining ,but still.

Wendy looked around until she found Mabel in the front row of the seats placed in front of the stage.

"What up Mabes?" Wendy said as she took a seat next to her.

"Nothing much, just getting ready to rock," Mabel said, putting up a goat horn sign to make her point.

"I fell ya, but anyway I can't believe how many how showed up to this,"

"Wendy are you kidding, this has been the talk of the town since the day it was decided."

Mabel stood on her seat and struck a dramatic pose.

"**Two men, looked in a battle of song. A battle that will decided the fate of a beautiful young maiden. **Who wouldn't wanna see that?" Mabel said placing herself back on her seat.

"Little much don't you think?" Wendy said.

"Just enough," Mabel replied in a matter-of-fact way.

Wendy sighed as she turned to the stage, noticing the event about to begin.

_Well, here we go. This should be fun._

Grunkle stood in the center of stage adjusting the mike to his level. Behind him was Robbie sitting upon a stool, guitar in hand, an astounding amount of arrogance on his face. He already thinks he's won. He notices Wendy looking at him and raises his eyebrows in response, causing Wendy to turn away in disgust, but at the same time fear. Robbie's an actually musician while Dipper's musical talent is a complete mystery to her. Mabel had said that day that he was a bad singer but he simply responded with a simile and a pat on the shoulder, telling her that things change. He sounded confident, but Wendy didn't feel any better.

Once Stan was done with the mike, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome on and all to the Gravity Falls Sing Off! Tonight for you _paid _viewing pleasure I present a contest of musical proportions between Dipper Pines and Robbie V, the latter on stage as I speak."

_Must of have been a ton of cash if he is so in to this._

"Both of our contestants will sing one song for all of you, and at the end the winner will be decided by none other than the girl who this contest is revolving around. Ladies and Gentlemen, Wendy Corduroy!

_WHAT!_

Wendy was engulfed in cheers and applause for her, all attempts at protesting silenced by the noise, knowing this she gave up and accepted her fate.

_If things weren't hard enough, now the decisions in my hand. Though now that I think about, maybe not. I can completely ignore Robbie and choose Dipper, but if he sucks and I choose him, the backlash would be dire. AHHHHH...nevermind, things are hard._

"Well without farther ado, let's get this show started. Whenever your ready kid," Stan said as he walked off stage letting Robbie place himself at the mike. Robbie strummed a few notes, repositioned himself and began singing.

Wendy tuned it out after the first few words. The song was nothing special, just some overly agnsty bull crap that only Robbie is capable of. She looked around to see every elses' reaction, and sure enough they're loving it. The only other person is Mabel, who appears to share the same sentiments as Wendy. As soon as the song began, it ended. Applause rang in the night sky, going on for a respectable amount of time. Robbie gives a big smirk as he leaves the stage, only stopping to give Wendy a wink on the way down. Grunkle Stan once again walked to the stage to address the crowd.

"Quite a show huh folks, I don't know how Dippers gonna stand up to that, well let's not waste any time and bring him up. Ladies and Gentlemen, Dipper Pines.

Wendy realized that up until this moment that Wendy had not even seen Dipper. Was he hiding, or was she not looking hard enough? All questions were answered and all thoughts were silenced as Dipper ascended the stage.

Dipper was not wearing his usual outfit, it had been replaced with something totally different. He was now wearing a loose-fitting white dress shirt and black dress paints that hugged his slim figure, along with some dress shoes. His trademark hat was gone from his head, allowing his hair to flow at it's full length, which was just at his shoulders. Bits of hair flowed in front of his face, barely hiding his birthmark. and his eyes, his strong piercing eyes, eyes that held no fear, eyes that held just the right amount of confidence. Eyes that were...Green.

_ Strange, I though Dipper's eyes were brown_.

That was the last coherent Wendy would have for the rest of the show. Dipper placed a stereo upon the stool, played the CD, and began his song, he locked eyes with Wendy, and never looked away.

_You opened up your heart _

_To all the things you feared before _

_Your keeping him alive _

_You are my star, glowing , bright, an endless charm _

_Growing stronger day by day _

_Forever(I'm with you) _

_Forever(I'll hold you) _

_Forever(I love you) _

_Forever(I do). _

**He's**...

_Just take my hand, _

_We'll take the train to Neverland _

_All I need is you... _

_We'll make a spark _

_Bring the light, erase the dark _

_We'll be a candle to the world..._

_Forever(I'm with you) _

_Forever(I'll hold you) _

_Forever(I love you) _

_Forever (I Do). _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_Forever(I'm with you) _

_Forever(I'll hold you) _

_Forever(I love you) _

_Forever (I Do). _

_Forever(I'm with you) _

_Forever(I'll hold you) _

_Forever(I love you) _

_Forever (I Do). _

_Forever _

_Forever _

_Forever _

**He's**..

Silence fell upon the crowd, no one moved, all held a collective breath. The silence felt like an eon. Nate, on Wendy friends, was to one to finally break the silence.

"FUNTIMES ROCKS!"

Just like that the crowd exploded into a mad frenzy every one leaped on their feet, all expect Wendy. She was still in a trance, still holding Dipper's gaze, time did not matter to her, the world didn't matter, in fact it was all a blur except for Dipper. Standing there with his smile.

Stan noticing the exchange, let out a hearty laugh.

"She doesn't even have to say it, Ladies and Gentlemen, Dipper is our winner."

The cheers reached a fever pitch in agreement as the crowd swarmed on stage to shower the young man who shocked them all with praise. Wendy's line of sight was broken and the moment was over. Once again regaining motor function, Wendy sat up to surveyed the area. She saw in the corner of her eye Robbie marching into the wilderness looking livid, but she thought about him only for a second, her thoughts again becoming consumed with Dipper.

She turned back to the stage and watched as Dipper was hoisted in the air by the crowd his clothing and hair gently flying about in the wind, a radiant smile on his face.

**He's**...

Wendy struggled to finish the thought as she sat on her rooftop hideout, the celebration long over.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her that stopped at her side.

"You were awesome man."

"Thanks."

Dipper reached into the bucket of pine-cones at his side, tossed it around in his hand a couple of times, got in a stance, and with all the might he possible could, threw the pine-cone the at target shown by the moonlight.

Perfect Bulls-eye.

"Finally after all this time! Woo, up top!"

Wendy looked at Dipper, he stood just as she stood two years ago, she was illuminated by the sun, he the moon. It surrounded him an a soft light. Giving him an ethereal presence.

Beautiful.

"Don't leave me hanging."

Wendy smiled and completed the gesture.

Later that night, Wendy lay in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Dipper was in her mind

In her heart

In her soul.

The truth is there, it can no longer be ignored or denied.

"Uh oh."


	6. Infinite Truth

Author Note:TRIGGER WARNING. Translation, it's about to get real.

Saying the next day was uncomfortable would be the biggest understatement in the world to Wendy Corduroy. At first she believed she could control her newly formed feelings, but the moment she laid eyes on Dipper and his now winning smile her constitution crumbled to the ground. The rest of the day was spent trying to keep some form of composure when he was around, which was all the time.

As the work day finally reached it's end Wendy was ready to sail out of there, but was stopped by Mabel who wore a concerned expression.

"Yo Wen-Wen you alright?" She whispered as to not catch Dipper's attention knowing full well he would make a scene if he thought anything was wrong with his secret love.

"Yeah. Totally fine. Super. Great. Why do you ask," Wendy whispered back in an hysteric rush.

"..."

"..."

"Follow me Mabel. Later Dipper."

"Later..." Dipper said

Wendy exited the Mystery Shack with Mabel in tow, leading her to a little spot not to far but not close to the shack.

"My Love."

As Wendy and Mabel left the shack, a hooded figure watched their movements until he agreed with himself that they were far enough away for his own liking. The figure silently made his way to the entrance and stopped at that door. He cracked his knuckles, rotated his neck, and then knocked on the door to the rhythm of "Shave and a Haircut, Two Bits", kicking the door wide open on the last knock.

"Alright Dipshit, let's go!"

Dipper had no time to react as has face was introduced to a stunning right hook.

...

"So are you gonna tell me what's up Wendy, or are you just gonna continue standing there like a goober twiddling your thumbs?" Mabel questioned Wendy.

"J-Just be quiet for-for a...second ok. This is really hard to say," Wendy said.

Taking a "few" deep breaths, Wendy opened her mouth only to have no sound come out, this went on for a solid thirty seconds until she decided that knocking her head against a tree would be a better option, somehow.

"Oh my goodness. Wendy! What! Is! The! Deal!"

Wendy, head still to bark, turned to Mabel, took one more breath and muttered a phrase Mabel just barely heard.

"Dipper's the deal."

"It's Dipper? Well he has been acting odd for a while, not a bad odd, but still. Expand on that please."

"Well...you see...i-i-it...kinda just...happened."

"What just happened?"

"I...started to...to..to li..lo...li...uh ah."

Wendy was unable to finish the sentence as a massive blush overtook her face, but also because she honestly didn't know which of the two L words to associate Dipper with. The feelings were new, but they were already pretty strong. Factor in his age and height though, and the meter shifts to the lesser L word.

Meanwhile Mabel was in a state of shock and joy, she wasn't book smart like Dipper, but you can bet your sweet bippy she was girl smart. It didn't take much effort to peace things together.

"...Ohmygod. You're...you're...YOU'RE IN LO-"

"YES I'M...blankety-blak Dipper," Wendy said as she closed Mabel's mouth shut.

Mabel didn't stay in her grasp for too long, as the news had turned her into a lunatic. Mabel rolled on the ground in a fit of joy...and mabye insanity. Many incoherent words where said by the young teen, but she was able to pick up on one.

"Finally."

_Finally, what does she mean by finally. Wait, no. She couldn't._

"Mabel, does...Dipper-"

"Oh he is crazy about you!" Mabel interjected.

_No way, I mean he's been super caring and awesome to me lately-_

"Are you blind woman! Have you seen the way he's been acting,?" Mabel said as if sensing her thoughts.

"If that's not love I don't know what it is."

Wendy tensed at the word she wanted to avoid.

"Whoa their sport, let's not say lo- lo-loooo-o-o-o-that word,"

"Love."

"Yeah that one."

"Why."

"Well..it's such a strong word...and...well...eh...ah you see...I...well...ah ah...I...you know...uh...duh...do...I...ahhhhhh."

"Ohhhh, I don't know if you like him or you love him," Mabel said, finally coming down from her high.

"Yeah,"

"...Dipper loves you."

"Mabel, looooo-looo-looo...you know what is a pretty big word, and I don't think a boy at the height of puberty is able to truly mean it, he's still at that crush stage of his life."

"Haaah, so blind," Mabel said as she made her way back to the shack.

"Hey! Mabel!"

...

Finally back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy and Mabel were shocked to see the front door kicked in and sounds of a scuffle occurring upstairs. suddenly an all to familiar voice rang up stairs.

"I have fucking had it!"

_Robbie_

The pair quickened their pace but were still slow enough as to not be heard. They were inches from the open when Robbie sounded of again.

"I am done with your STUPID, FUCKING, MEANINGLESS SCHOOLBOY CRUSH!"

A loud slap was heard as Wendy and Mabel froze on the spot. The place became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Moving a mile an hour, the two peered into the room. They were greeted with one hell of a sight.

A hatless Dipper stood tall with Robbie's fist in hand. It was almost a perfect recreation of the moment days before, its only two differences was that Dipper's hold was a thousand times stronger than before. Robbie was visibly wincing in pain, his legs beginning to buckle. The other difference, was that Dipper's rage was on a whole nother level. Before, it had been a single pulling and firing of the revolver. Now, a wild gunman had been unleashed.

"Stupid, **meaningless...what I fell for her...IS FAR FOR MEANINGLESS!"**

In a feat of herculean strength, Dipper chucked Robbie into the air straight onto his bed, landing with a thud.

Robbie rose to his feet only to fall on the bed again in pain. A burning feeling emanated from his hand. Taking a proper seat on the bed he gazed at his hand to discover that his thumb was bent in a way that it shouldn't be. Biting his lip, Robbie managed to pop it back into place, all while not showing how much it truly hurt. Robbie looked up into the cold green eyes of Dipper.

** "With every fiber of my being, I LOVE HER!"**

"Oh really now, the fuck you know about love."

At this, Dipper released a large amount of air preparing himself tale he was about to tell.

"Growing up, I had zero friends. I never had the social skills that Mabel had. I was always in the corner, alone, wasting my life away. I could handle it, but as school rules dictate, the loner is prime bullying material. Day in day out, I was picked, ridiculed. Most of time, it was for no good reason. People just liked doing it. I thought I would never have friends, but then I came here, and I met Wendy. She is my first, best friend, and only friend. For the first time in my life, I was truly happy. I could smile and mean it 100%, but all good things must come to an end. Mabel and I had to leave, and we had no clue when or if we were gonna come back. Mabel was able to adjust pretty well, but me...I never did. The bullying got worse. I wasn't just the loner anymore, I was the loner who still believed in fairy tales. I was picked on harder, ridiculed harder, and then...the beatings started. It got worse and worse, until one day, it reached a breaking point. No one expect me and my abusers know about this."

In one swift motion Dipper removed his vest and shirt, exposing his upper body and horrors it showed.

The whole of his torso was covered in many cuts and bruises, the most prominent of them all was a deep, long, red scar going from his right collarbone to just under his left ribcage.

"Kids can be pretty damn cruel," Dipper said as he traced the scar with his hand.

"I lived in a never-ending hell, a hell I couldn't let anyone know about, could you imagine the shitstorm the would come from it. Something could happen, and I wouldn't be able to see her, my one reason for living. The chance of seeing her again was the only thing that made me able to get up in the morning. The only thing that kept me from putting a bullet in my skull. She gave me hope, she gave **me happiness, she gave me EVERYTHING!"**

Robbie sat completely overwhelmed. Dipper's display of raw emotion leaving him with the inability to form words. Finally gaining control of his body Robbie sprinted out in fear, anger, sadness, every negative emotion you could name, but not before running into a the tear-filled pair of Wendy and Mabel, the latter close to losing it, and the former looking like she had just seen God. Robbie took in there faces for a split second and continued to book it.

Once he was out of gone, Mabel slowly turned to Wendy. Talking in the softest voice she had ever heard.

"I gotta talk to Dipper. I won't mention you were here with me," Mabel said, prepared to shatter into a million pieces the moment she entered the room.

Wendy simply nodded and walked away at the slowest pace she had ever walked.

Once outside, Wendy stood and looked at the window to Dipper's room. She had no idea how long she stood their, and she didn't care.

...

...

"Love."

Author Note: I originally had a moment with Dipper and Mabel but I was so drained that I decided to not do it. Just know they work it out well.


	7. Awakening

"God DAMNIT, SHIT, SON OF A BITCH!"

Robbie continued to shot various obscenities and trash his room in a blind fury, the weeks events still fresh in his mind.

"I lost to him, and not only that I ran off like a god damn pussy, not once, but TWICE, and in front of WENDY!"

In his anger, Robbie snatched a lamp and throw it at the wall, only for it to freeze at the moment of impact.

"The fuck..."

As Robbie walked closer to the suspended lamp, a voice rang in his head.

"Now why would you want to ruin a nice lamp like this," The voice spoke.

"Who the hell-"

"Am I? At this moment, I'm your best friend," The voice said.

The air began to chill around Robbie, the room began to rumble, and in front of Robbie, a triangular shadow appeared before him.

...

"All right Kid how'd you do it?"

Dipper and Grunkle Stan were enjoying a nice quiet breakfast when Stan broke the silence with a left field question. Dipper immediate response was a sensible look of confusion.

"Do what?" Dipper asked

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," Stan said while raising his eyebrows.

"Grunlkle Stan..."

"Come on spill it, how did you get Wendy to fall for you."

Dipper executed a perfect orange juice spit take, Danny Thomas would have been proud.

"You want to say that again?" Dipper breathlessly asked.

" How did you get Wendy to fall for you?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what makes you think Wendy's "fallen" for me?"

"I've been on this world longer then you, I know a lot of thing. I know when a girl is in love, and Wendy is in love."

"And I'm a girl and I know girl things, she's in love bro," Mabel said as she materialized to Dipper's side, scaring the two in the process.

"First off, Mabel never do that again. Second, Dipper I find it hard believe you haven't noticed, especially with how "touchy feely" she's been lately. Every chance she gets she's touching you in some way, over affectionate head rubs, arm over the shoulder-I mean just yesterday she was giving you a back massage, A BACK MASSAGE! She wasn't being lazy about it either, she was going full monty. That is textbook "I want you" and that not all!"

Dipper turned to his sister as Stan unleashed the lord high lord of all rants.

"Mabel...how can you be sure, what makes you think she can love me like that, what have I done that's made the impossible possible?"

"Bro, your joking right, have you forgotten what's happened so far. You've done things and said things that the Dipper two years ago would have never. I don't know what happened, but you've gained a level in awesome. Despite...you know." Mabel said as she placed a hand on Dipper's chest, Dipper taking a hold of it.

"Yeah, your right. Ever since that night with Wendy, I've felt...different, a good different. There's a fire in my heart, and it burns brighter every time she's near," Dipper spoke.

"Also something you wouldn't have said two years ago."

"Haha yeah...so...she really?"

"Oh definitely."

"Wow. How did I do it?"

"She was-ugh uhh..."

_Can't tell him she was there to see him at his most valuable_

"She was wooed by the song."

_Not a complete lie_

"I thought so," Dipper said with an angelic smile on his face.

Mabel began to feel a great warmth emanating from Dipper as his form gained a regal aura. With the utmost grace and skill, Dipper leaped from his chair and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be in the shower Mabel," Dipper softly spoke.

_I have to prepare for my beloved _

"Dipper...make that two levels in awesome."

Mabel went to the living room to watch her Saturday morning shows, leaving Stan alone to continue his rant, unaware that no one was there to hear it.

"-and her hugs last a solid FIVE seconds. Normal hugs last one and a half, two seconds tops."

...

It was half past seven when Wendy showed up at the shack, ready for another bad movie night courtesy of Gravity Falls Public Access. Under any circumstance this would have been a normal night, but Stan's and Mabel's words put Dipper on a slight moment Wendy was in sight Dipper took note of every little thing about Wendy's action; warm smile, wave, and a fine how do you do. She then took a seat right next to Dipper on the couch and almost without thinking wrapped her arm around Dipper's small frame, resting her hand on his hip, an action she had done many times before. The difference is that it had always been a loose hand, a friendly gesture, but Dipper made a note of the strong hold she had on him. He also made a note of how it seemed to tighten ever so slightly over the night, and how she seemed to get closer to him little by little. It was if she believed him to be disappearing and her hold was the only thing stopping him from going away.

_Okay Dipper, let's do this_

"A little grabby today aren't we," Dipper said facetiously.

Wendy face flared up just as he had thought, but her hold on him not lessened at all. Wendy attempted to make a coherent sentence but failed spectacularly. Dipper took the opening to continue.

"Not just today but for a while, I just didn't realize until today," Dipper pointed out as he muted the T.V. so that full attention would be on this moment. He knew he was really pressing, but if what his family said was true, then the ends certainly justify the means.

Wendy keep trying to responded only the get caught on her own tongue, making her flare up more and more. Dipper could tell she wasn't expecting this.

_Better just move this along, no use pussyfooting._

"Grunkle Stan and Mabel have an interesting theory why. They believe that...well...you're in love with me, what do you think about that?"

Wendy's mouth slapped shut and her whole face was the color of a tomato, her eyes were also looking everywhere but at Dipper.

"W-Wendy...?"

With a great effort Wendy, stood up, faced Dipper, took a few breaths, and opened her mouth.

"Dipper-"

Was all she would be able to say, because shit decided it was time to hit the fan. The roof of the Mystery Shack exploded and a hooded figure covered in a purple-black aura flew through the massive whole, grabbing Wendy by her shoulders and yanking her close. Said figure made no attempt to hide his identity, removing his hood to reveal himself to be Robbie.

"W-WHAT THE..ROBBIE!" Dipper yelled.

"Sorry Dipshit no time for a speech, all I got say is that Wendy's mine and there's fuck all you can do, but if you still wanna try and get killed, highest cliff in Gravity Falls."

Robbie left the same way he came in, flying through the roof. Mabel, Stan, and Soos came just in time to see Robbie fly, Wendy screaming the whole way out.

"DIPPER!"

"WENDY!"

Dipper cast his eyes downward in anger, causing him to notice that in the excitement, Wendy's hat had fallen of off. Dipper slumped to ground, picking up the hat and holding close to his chest, his fury increasing all the while.

"Bro what's going on?" Mabel asked.

"No time god damnit! Everyone in the car now, highest cliff in Gravity Falls GO GO GO!" Dipper commanded, his voice filled to the brim with wraith, no one raised an objection.

...

Meanwhile on the aforementioned cliff, Wendy sat chained to true by the same purple-black aura that now enveloped Robbie. No matter how hard she struggled, the chains would not budge. Wendy finally gave up and directed all of her strength at Robbie.

"Care to let us all in Robbie," Wendy said as a statement rather than a question.

"Gladly babe. So there I was, sour over my complete humiliation. I was all the way in the pits. But then, I make a new friend, and this friend gave me this amazing powers. I got tons of power, my favorite out of all of them, mind control."

"Mind Control?"

"Oh yeah, and it ain't like the mind control before. This is kind that'll shatter your mind into a million pieces and make you my demure little love toy forever."

"You're fucking insane."

"Say what you want...you want be able to after tonight hehehe." Robbie said as he brushed his sick oily fingers across Wendy's face.

"As much as I'd love to turn you now, I've got an end of a bargain to fulfill. Which before you ask, I'll tell you."

Robbie noticed a pair headlights in the distance. With a shit eating grin, Robbie marched in front of the lights, his aura growing with each step. When the car stopped, he took a large breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.

"End the life of Dipper Pines."

Before the car had even fully stopped, Dipper had burst out of the car, fist clenched and ready for a fight. In his rage, Dipper droned out everyone's protests and the ominous vibe Robbie was giving off. Without any effort Robbie dodged and deflected all of Dipper's attacks, every so often giving a few taps himself, but not with his full strength as he thought it would be fun to toy with him.

This continued until Robbie decided he had his fill. Dipper went in for a right jab, but Robbie snatched his wrist mid punch and pulled him forward, spinning as he did so to deliver a momentum filled back fist. Dipper flew forward and landed on the edge of cliff. Before Dipper could gather his bearings, Robbie hoisted him by his shirt, his own hat falling off the cliff as Robbie did so. Wendy, sensing what was happening, let out a barrage of pleas as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Robbie please..please Robbie no PLEASE! Don't do it, please don't do it. I'll do anything, just please...please."

"No can do darling. If there's anything you need to say, now's the best and only time, chop chop."

Wendy's head hung low as more tears spilled forth.

"...ugh...ugh...ha...it takes this for me the be able to say it, pathetic ain't it." Wendy said as she locked eyes with Dipper.

"Wendy...?"

"Stan...and Mabel...they were right Dipper."

"Ah.."

"...I love you. In just a couple of days, you sweeped me off my feet...I love you Dipper."

Dipper's eyes went wide as he receded into himself and let the words wash over him.

_She..loves me._

"Very touching, very touching, but meaningless. Have a nice trip, see yow next fall." Robbie said, dropping Dipper to his death.

For Dipper, the world was moving at a snail's pace, giving him a long view of Wendy face filled with pure despair. The shock of it all caused his vision to fade to black, all he had now was his thoughts.

_ She loves me, for 2 years I've pined for her. My feelings finally reached her, but it was all for naught, in a matter of moments I'll be died and Wendy will be at the hands of Robbie. Why does it have to end this way, I don't want it to end like this. No...no...no. It can't end like this, It can't end like this it can't end likes it can't end like this. I won't end let it end like this, but what do I do._

_**Fight, Great Rishi.**_

The second those mysterious words entered Dipper's mind, something changed. Something deep within him began to stir and a light shined in the darkness. Dipper vision returned and the light was revealed to be a star, the brightest star of them all. Dipper no longer felt the sensation of falling.

_**Fight for your love**_

Upon the cliff all activity occurring was halted as all gazed upon the pole star shining brighter than ever. A great pressure was felt by all and a light shined from below the cliff. As the light neared closer, the cloud cover around the pole star dispersed showing a familiar constellation bathing the area in light. The light from below was now here for all to see, the owner of the light, Dipper Pines, and upon his forehead, an image shined with the same light that it's larger counterpart did.

A phrase came to Wendy's mind.

"Saptarshi Mandal."

Robbie turned to her in confusion and anger.

"The fuck you just say," Robbie said

Robbie turned back to Dipper only to see gone from sight. He felt a rush of air behind, turning once again he gazed upon Dipper placing Wendy's treasured hat on her head, and placed his hand on her cheek, Wendy leaning into it.

"I know how you are about fighting Wendy, but this is something I have to do. Forgive me."

"It's alright. Kick his ass," Wendy said placing a kiss on his hand.

Dipper gave one last serene smile, and then the hate took over. He faced Robbie, and Robbie faced him. Both of their auras swelling and getting bigger. The ground began to shake from the power. Both starred the other down until both reached their breaking point. Dipper Pines and Robbie V rushed other ready for the fight of their lives.

"ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"DIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Author Note: Super Sorry for the wait. It's about to get all DragonballZ up in this bitch.


End file.
